rebeccaparhamfandomcom-20200216-history
Domics
Dominic Panganiban (born: ), better known by his online alias Domics, is a reoccurring character in Rebecca's videos and animations, a Filipino-born Canadian YouTuber and animator. He has ~6.5M subscribers and ~170 videos on YouTube. Biography Dominic Panganiban was born in Manila Philippines with 2 sisters. His father was around much in the early stage of his life, because he managed to get a job in Saudi Arabia as an accountant and supported his family while separated by thousands of miles. Domics and his family ended up getting enough money and moved to Saudi Arabia, and Domics' stated the reason is "because Ohana, man". When he was a kid, he never really understood the concept of different countries and cultures and he thought Saudi Arabia was a different part of the Philippines, this was supported because of where he and his family lived, there was a big Filipino community as well as a designated Filipino school Domics attended called the "International Philippine School In Al Khobar". He later moved the freezing realm of "Moose and Maple Syrup"/Canada in 1997, in Hamilton Ontario where they lived up until 1998. In that one year, he made two best friends who had the same birthday as Domics did, Paul and Anthony. Domics later moved a few cities to Mississauga where they lived for another 7 years. It was in those 7 years where Domics developed his artistic talent, he started to watch anime and drew from the styles he seen. When he was in sixth grade, him and his family moved to another part of the city and made him switch schools, thus losing his friends, and his artistic rival; Michael. His new school was called "St. Barbara", and this was also the school in which Domics had met Alvin. It was also around this time his parents enrolled him into an extracurricular program called "Kumon". He was having a fun time until "The Fire Nation Attacked", or, he had to move, again. He moved to Virginia U.S.A., he didn't like it, but he wanted to start over. He had to get used to having over 70% to pass instead of 50%, He didn't know what SATs where, and he enrolled in U.S. History, which he said was a "very wise" choice for a Canadian. He was also a loner when he lived in the U.S., as he never would "fit in", which is why he started break dancing and taekwondo. Then came along his university days. He wanted art to be his career, but his parents where worried about it, as they believe the notion "All artists where broke", so, he went into architecture. Sometime during his last year of high school, his dad gave him some more news, saying they were moving again. They had the choice of moving to Italy. but they moved back to Toronto, Canada, and was admitted to the "Department of Architectural Science at Ryerson University in Toronto, Canada". There, he endured 4 gruesome years, since the workload was ridiculous and subjective, and he wanted to drop out after one semester. Description Appearance He is short, and he looks Asian, due to the fact that he is of Filipino descent. he has black hair and brown eyes, even though his character is shown having dark gray hair. His character's clothes are completely white, along with his skintone. Personality He loves animating, and he likes his relationships with other storytime animators, such as TimTom and Adam from SomeThingElseYT. Role in videos My Crazy Theatre Teacher In this video, he made a cameo appearance. He was shown as one of Medusa's favorites. 2018 VidCon Recap Part 1 He was mentioned that he was having lunch with the rest of the animation community. Part 2 Domics was on the animation panel at VidCon, and when he entered, he was excessively praised by his fans, and the same thing with James and Jaiden. However, when they ended the panel, the VidCon security rushed them to the door as soon as possible to get away from the fans trying to shake their hands. The Last VidCon Recap She was at the animation panel with Rebecca, Jaiden and others, in which the panel was moderated by DaneBoe. Appearances * My Crazy Theatre Teacher * 2018 VidCon Recap * The Last VidCon Recap Relationships he has a good relationship with Rebecca Parham. They're friends, but not really close friends, though, but they do talk to each other and like each other. Trivia * He has an architecture's degree. That means that if he wasn't a storytime animator on YouTube, he'd be able to become an architect, instead. * In his draw my life video, he confirmed that he was originally born in the Philippines and moved to many countries such as Saudi Arabia, Canada, and eventually, the United States. * On April 1, Domics announced that he was opening a Gaming Cafe called GG Gaming Cafe. It is located in Ontario Canada. Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring characters Category:Male characters Category:YouTubers